La hermandad y la gema
by Vynil02
Summary: Cuando una sociedad envuelta en las sombras encuentra la manera de finalmente acabar con Equestria, es trabajo de Twilight y sus amigas detenerlo antes que sea muy tarde.
1. Prólogo: Pesadillas

**La Hermandad y la Gema**

Prólogo

-¿Eh…?

¿Dónde…donde estoy?

Una luz completamente blanca me ciega. Trato de moverme, pero es inútil. Siento mis pezuñas y mi cuerpo, pero soy incapaz de moverme. También trato de gritar, pero el resultado es lo mismo. Lo único que oigo son mis pensamientos.

-"¡Twilight!"

Escucho a alguien, pero soy incapaz de identificarlo. La luz blanca poco a poco se apaga, dando paso a una luz rojiza. Siento un suelo frío y duro en el cual reposo mis pezuñas. Me muevo, pero no soy yo quién lo hace…es como si fuera una marioneta. Siento humo en mi cara, como si ocurriera un incendio.

-"¡Twilight"!

Vuelvo a oír a alguien, y esta vez soy capaz de reconocer la voz. Es…la princesa Celestia. Mientras escucho esto, mis ojos se aclaran. Estoy dentro del palacio de Canterlot. Pero no es el palacio que yo he visto. Está hecho ruinas. Los ventanales están rotos, y veo fuego por todos lados. Intento gritar, pero no sale ningún sonido de mi boca. Me doy cuenta que mi nariz está sangrando.

¿Qué es lo que esta sucediendo? ¿Dónde estoy?

De repente, siento el contacto de alguien con mi pezuña. Agacho la vista.

Era la princesa Celestia. Se encontraba en el suelo, junto a mí. Noto inmediatamente la sangre que corre por su nariz y por su boca. Su cuerpo está lleno de heridas, suciedad y sangre.

Esto…no puede ser cierto…no puede estar pasando.

Veo como la princesa se arrastra hacia mí, con la poca fuerza que, al parecer, le queda. Levanta la cabeza y me mira.

-Twilight…no…-Intenta unir las palabras mientras unas lágrimas corren por sus mejillas. Estaba llorando, mientras bajaba la cabeza y caía bruscamente al suelo.

Quiero moverme y ayudarla, como quiero comprender que es lo que está pasando.

-No…por favor…Twilight…-Suspira mientras continua llorando.

Mientras eso pasaba, sentí un ardor en mi cuerno. Celestia se levantó, por efecto de mi magia, y yo, sin poder hacer nada, trataba de evitar todo eso. De repente, sin darme cuenta, susurré unas palabras:

_-¿Por qué no puedes morir de una maldita vez?_

No entendía lo que sucedía. No entendía porque me encontraba allí, porque había pasado todo eso. La miré nuevamente, antes de lanzarla contra una de las paredes del castillo.

"¡PRINCESA!"

Me acerqué a ella. Nuevamente la tomé con mi magia. Junto a la profunda herida en su cabeza por el choque, note algo más.

No estaba respirando.

Traté de llorar. Traté de salir de todo esto, mientras yo simplemente me quedaba allí, parada, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

"No…esto…no puede ser cierto...es imposible que esto sea real"

Abrí los ojos.

Frente a mí, me encontré con mi cama. Al lado, sentía los ronquidos de Spike, profundamente dormido. Miré la ventana de la biblioteca. Era plena noche. Sólo había sido una pesadilla.

Traté de dormir, pero no pude. Millones de ideas respecto al sueño que tuve me impidieron dormir.

La peor, era la idea de que eso no había sido una pesadilla.


	2. Capítulo 1: Twilight Sparkle

**Capitulo 1: Twilight Sparkle**

A la mañana siguiente, aún no podía sacar de mi cabeza el sueño anterior…era algo que me preocupaba. Cuando bajé a la biblioteca, después de haberme despertado, lo primero que ví fue a Spike con una carta en su mano.

-Es de la princesa Celestia. Llegó esta mañana-Me dice Spike, mientras está en una escalera, ordenando los libros de la biblioteca.

-Gracias-Le agradecí y subí para leerla. Me pareció extraño que la Princesa me mandara una carta el día después de ese sueño. ¿Tendrá algo que ver?

Abrí la carta. Era una carta impresionamente corta, creo que hasta un poco insultante. Sólo traía las siguientes palabras:

_Twilight:_

_Ven al castillo de Canterlot lo más rápido que puedas. Sola. No le cuentes a nadie sobre esto, ni siquiera a tus amigas o a Spike._

_Princesa._

Esto me pareció un indicador de que algo andaba mal. Cuando bajé para salir, Spike me miró inmediatamente.

-¿A dónde vas?-Spike estaba extrañado por mi abrupta salida.

-A el palacio de Canterlot. La princesa Celestia quiere que vaya.

-¿En serio? – Me miró preocupado- ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, Spike. Si quiere de manera tan inmediata que este allí, mas vale que me apure.

-Está bien…¿no te parece raro eso? Digo, si la princesa te quiere allí mismo, será algo muy importante, ¿no?

-Eso creo.

Spike me miró nuevamente,pero no dijo nada.

Salí en dirección a la estación de trenes lo más rápido posible. Por suerte, conseguí boletos para hoy, en un par de horas. Comí un poco en un restaurante cerca de la estación y después me dirigí al tren, el cual estaba a punto de partir. Me subí al tren, el cual estaba muy vacío. Sólo vi a una familia, un par de griffins turistas y…

¡¿Fluttershy?!

Traté de esconderme en una mesa rá ía evitar mentirle y no contarle sobre el porqué de mi viaje a Canterlot pero ya era tarde. Me había visto y se dirigía a mí.

-Em…Twiligh-Me habló como era normal en ella, con una voz suave y tranquila-¿Qué estás haciendo en el tren?

-Yo…eh…em-Traté de crear una excusa rápida e inteligente-Vine a visitar a Shining Armor a Canterlot.

-Pero Twilight, ¿no que tu hermano vive ahora en el Imperio de Cristal con la princesa Cadence?

No me salió muy bien.

-¡Ah, sí claro!-Me ruborizé y me puse nerviosa- Vengo a ver a mis padres. ¿Y tú, que haces en el tren?

Me miró extrañada, pero finalmente siguió hablando.

-Bueno, Rarity me habló de alguien que quería hacer una donación de animales - Fluttershy se sentó sutilmente al lado mío y continuó hablando- Ya no los podía cuidar, así que me los va a pasar.

Seguimos hablando durante un buen rato. Yo, sin embargo, no estaba muy concentrada. Seguía pensando en la misteriosa carta, o en lo que la Princesa quería hablar.

De repente sentí un súbito mareo. Mi cabeza se nubló y sentí un dolor inmenso en todo mi cuerpo. Salí corriendo al baño, mientras Fluttershy me hablaba, aunque yo no la é al baño y me relajé un poco.

"Twilight"

Escuché nuevamente esa voz diciedo mi nombre.

"Princesa, ¿otra vez?"

De repente, noté algo. Las paredes que me acorallaban en el baño, se desvanecieron y se conviertieron en oscuridad. Estaba atrapada en una noche que parecía eterna. ¿Qué era eso, y donde estaba? En tan sólo un momento me encontré en un vacio aparentemente infinito de oscuridad. Caminé, pero en realidad no parecía haberme movido de donde me encontre.

-Al fin te encuentro.

Me di vuelta para ver quién era el que me hablaba. Quedé atónito cuando noté que la que me estaba hablando era…yo.

"Una pesadilla…otra vez"

-No, esto no es una pesadilla. Consideralo más bien…un consejo- Me seguía hablando a mi misma.

Traté de correr lejos, alejarme, pero no me podía mover. Lo mismo que la noche anterior. Pero ahora podía hablar:

-¿¡Quién eres tú?!-Grité.

-Yo..soy tu _yo verdadero…_soy aquella quién vive dentro de ti, pero que tú no dejas salir.

-¿De qué estas hablando?

-Hablo de aquella Twilight…que quiere más de lo que ya tiene-Mi miró, o mejor dicho me miré a mi misma con una pequeña sonrisa- Quiero que pienses en algo. ¿Por qué crees que la Princesa Celestia te manda a arreglar todo lo que pasa en Equestria? Si ella es supuestamente el ser más poderoso, ¿por qué eres tú la que se tiene que hacer cargo, mientras ella se queda descansando?

Nunca había pensado en eso. Antes que siquiera le pudiera responder, ella me habló:

-La respuesta es, porque te tiene _miedo_. Eres un diamante en bruto, con el entrenamiento necesario podrias ser más poderosa que ella…podrías dominar Equestria.

-¿Y si es así…-Le respondí-…entonces porque soy su alumna?-Me encontré aterrada con ese pensamiento.

-Porque si eres su alumna, ella es capaz de controlarte y no dejarte progresar. ¡Ella te impide tu máximo potencial! Y además, te ciega para que pienses que lo que ella dice es verdad, te manipula como si fueras su marioneta. Con el tiempo, de darás cuenta de ello.

¿Era ella de verdad mi _yo _de verdad? ¿Y eran verdades lo que me había dicho? Solamente me quede atónita frente a ella.

-Quiero que pienses en eso- Me sonrió, acto seguido se alejó, y, tan súbitamente como había aparecido, se esfumó.

-Emm…Twilight…Disculpa.

Nuevamente abrí los ojos y me encontré en el tren junto a Fluttershy, quién me estaba mirando. Seguía en el tren, y pareciera que no hubiera pasado nada. Me relajé un poco.

"Otra pesadilla"

-Siento si te moleste, y de verdad no quiero ser una intrusa, pero, ¿te pasa algo, Twilight?

-No,no ¿Por qué?

-Ah, no, no pasa nada-Miró hacia el paisaje, como evitandome.

-No te preocupes, Fluttershy, puedes decirme lo que quieras.

-Bueno…es que noté que estabas como…en trance. Mirabas hacia ningún lado, hablabas, y no me podías escuchar. Como si estuvieses en otro lado.

¿Todo eso fue mi imaginación?

-¿Si? No lo había notado, pero no te preocupes-De repente, noté que el tren se detuvo. Llegamos a Canterlot.

Fluttershy me miró preocupada, pero no dijo nada. Salimos del tren en la estación, la cual, al igual que el tren, estaba casi vacio.

-Bueno-Le dije a Fluttershy-espero que te vaya bien. Adios.

-A…adios…-Se alejó de mi algo rápido. De verdad parecía asustada por lo que me pasó.

Yo también.

¿Qué es lo que me estaba sucediendo?


End file.
